


Time, Space, and Little Box

by Milanjones8888



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Alpha Kate Kane, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Other, Pregnant Lena Luthor, Protective Alex Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milanjones8888/pseuds/Milanjones8888
Summary: Alex Danvers is in the dark.When she lost Maggie, part of her was gone.And when Supergirl back to Argo City, Alex totaly lost.She didn't think Lena Luthor would come to her life and changing everything.And she's not ready to lose again...
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kate Kane/Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Since Supergirl left, the DEO works harder to keep National City safe. Alex Danvers works brutally to keep her mind busy.  
Make her mind stop wondering when Kara would come back, or never...  
Kara was deeply hurts on the day she left, she lost Mon-El and at the same time she lost her very best friend, Lena Luthor.  
When Kara admits that she is a Supergirl, Lena can't accept it easily.  
The feeling that she often got betrayed by people around her make her unable to accept any excuse from Kara. And the fact that almost everyone in their circle know about it, make it even worse.  
She's angry, she's broke.. she said the things she shouldn't have said. She broke Kara's heart into pieces. She don't want Kara being around her anymore, it just nothing left...  
She got Kara's resignment's paper on her desk just one day after they fight.  
And since then Supergirl is missing, riot on the street, and Lena always turn off the televison everytime the news have a headline about "Supergirl is Missing", or "Where is Supergirl?"  
Lena Luthor start playing dead, like she always. Being a Luthor means there's no place for any kind of emotion, long before she knows Kara, everything just find, she don't feels like she need anyone in her life, but why tonight she's froze in her office, with an almost empty bottle of scotch, helpless, her eyes blurred, papers scattered all over her desk, and her stomach feels really hurt, she almost forget when the last time she eat a proper food.  
And the next minutes her dizzy head went worse, her hand shaking, but it doesn't make her stop, this time she couldn't win the match againts her self, she want to lose, for this time only. She took the last gulp on the bottle. The liquid burn her throat, hurting her terribly more than her body can tolerate, and she totally black out...

********

Lena feels the warmth on her skin. Someone's fingers pressed againts her skin, softly, in the way that possible enough to make her remember about her biologic mother.  
then those fingers touched her forehead, smoothing the hair that covering her face, the smell of something unfamiliar is in the air, the perfume that she can't recognize. It's not so strange, but never being so close, and the comfort touch on her wrist just seconds before she open her eyes. Lena saw Alex Danvers kneel in front of her, looks like she still on the same place, just in different position. She lying on her office's couch with Alex's face only inches in front of her, holding a syringe on her right hand.  
"Hold on, it wouldn't be hurt." Alex hold her gently and in a very quick movement Alex is finish to put something under her skin, by the needle.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. it just antibiotic to relieve your pain."  
  
"it is hurt here, _And here_?"  
  
Alex's fingers press her body right above her stomach.  
  
_of course it hurts.._  
  
Lena didn't answer any of the question and Alex seems like don't need the answer, _she already know..._  
  
"Why are you here, Director Danvers?," she murmured, she found a cracked on her voice that she can't even recognize it.  
  
"i thought we have passed that line.. you used to call me Alex," Alex answered, smile a little.  
  
"it's not the answer.."  
  
Alex sighed while she adjusted her medical box.  
  
"Your assistance is calling me after she found you _like this_ on your own couch.."  
  
Alex choose _like this_ word to describe the mess instead of saying the truth, _well_ Alex is always being polite.. Lena knows this girl so well, they are literally friend, the worked together.  
  
Lena realized that Alex was having a crush with Sam, but Alex is too _polite_ to show it, to even fight for it, this woman never try to cross the line

  
Alex didn't wear her combat suit tonight, _of course..._  
It's in the middle of the night, her leather jacket is familiar, even though it's rarely to see Alex on her casual outfit after her breaking up with Maggie, it's almost everytime Alex being in her combat suit, work hard as hell just to escape the pain she feel inside, Lena heard it from Kara that her sister have a crazy way to escape the pain, she always put her self in danger and end up with a new scars on her body after every fight with Aliens. She said she just need to feel the pain to cover another pain.  
And it make no sense for Lena, she didn't believe with that kind of feeling, _she doesn't believe in love_...  
Not even close...  
  
"But.. _why you?_ " she asked, the she regret it.  
  
Who can be someone else? Kara Danvers is her only friend in National city, and maybe in the whole universe.  
  
"Maybe your assistance took the wrong Danvers. Since you know it's just... _two_ Danvers in National City and one of them now is gone, so......" Alex didn't finish her words, Lena can feel the sorrow inside her voice when she almost mentioned Kara but she just smile then, a bitter smile that make Lena's heart is hurting more that what Alex said is true.. the other Danvers is gone, the one who will come in minutes for her, _yes..._ Kara Danvers always be there everytime she needs her.  
  
"You don't have to come.. you don't have to do this."  
  
"You still my friend, Lena. With or without Kara. Although what i hear from my sister that you hate me too for being lie to you, that you hate me as much as you hate the rest of people....."  
  
"No.. i don't,"  
  
"It's okay.. i don't mind..but you..."  
  
"Director Danvers, i dont.. _Yes, i am_.. but now i just dont want to blame anyone for the things that happen to me. I deserve this, i'm a Luthor.."  
  
"Yes, you are a Luthor, that's what i call you before. But trust me it's not Kara's reason for everything. You don't understand.."  
  
Alex look into Lena 's eyes, it's darkening. Alex never been so close to Lena before, and she just realized how beautiful that eyes has been, despite of the dark shadows under it, Ales start wondering how many night she passed without a sleep.  
  
"I'm okay.. you can leave."  
  
"i'm taking you home..."  
  
"i'm not going home tonight. _not like this.._ "  
  
"Then i'll stay." the words just came out from Alex's.  
  
During this time, she never involved with Lena in any personal maters.  
  
"Ok, i'm calling my driver," she said it while trying to wake up but her entire body was so weak even just for moving, Alex helped her back from getting up by her self.  
  
"i'm on duty tonight.. i ask your assistance to go home, they're only human, Luthor.. they didn't like us." Alex chuckled.  
  
Lena can feel the warmth flowing again over her body when Alex's left hand holding her tight, and her right hand wrapping around her hips, holding her not to fall when she fully standing.  
  
Alex presses her body to Lena's, from the small space Lena can feels Alex's breaths like alcohol, whiskey.. _the hard one.._  
  
"Director.. you smell like drunk teenager. Am i in a good hands?"  
  
Lena surprise when she caught her self smiling.  
  
"I'm in a bar when your assistance called."  
  
"You don't answer my question."  
Alex's face turned red.  
  
"You even injected me with something." Lena added.  
  
"i'm not drunk, Luthor. Not even close."  
  
Alex rolled her eyes, if only it's not in this situation, she would feel that face was so cute.  
Lena was never being so close to Alex, they rarely speaking to each other, only if necessary.  
Even during game nights, Alex always busy taking care of Kara or hugging her beloved _ex-fiance_ , and keep stealing a kiss every time and whenever they can.  
  
Alex never really notice Lena even if they area on the same room and it hurts sometimes.  
And now having Alex Danvers being so close with her tonight, it half weird, but it's kinda sweet. Now she realize why Kara always mention her sister in every talks the gave, there's no way in this world the strange Danvers would come to save a Luthor from the night.  
  
"Just so you know, i never drive a Limo, so i hope i won't broke it."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex insist to walk her to her penthose safely, even if she's not holding Lena anymore while they two get in Lena's personal elevator.  
Lena feels better,

she have to thank Alex whatever Alex inject undet her skin.  
Although she feels a little dissapointed when Alex stop holding her, she just think that maybe she can offer Alex a treat for lunch. Just to make sure they will meet again.  
_What the hell are you thinking Lena Luthor..she's Kara's sister_

"How you would go home? Your bike is still on L-corp."  
Lena looked at Alex's face, notice a dark bags under her eyes. Her face look tired, her eyes looked red, she lost her shines, the shines of Alex Danvers.  
"I can call Uber," she just finished her words when she heard the elevator doors open. She just wait for Lena to steeped out the door, saying goodbye then she will return to ground floor and end the night.

Lena froze on her own legs as the doors open.  
"Mommy.. i'm sorry.. i can't sleep tonight," he said, sheepishly, realize that her mommy isn't alone tonight.  
"Baby...", Lena gasped, staring at the older woman who stand behind the little boy.  
The little boy who is holding his brown teddy bear on his chest, and Alex just.. catch the eyes.. that green eyes, Lena's eyes copied in the smaller size on this little buddy, maybe he's around four or five. Alex counting.. thinking..  
"I'm sorry ma'am.. Ethan keep saying that he afraid of the clown he saw yesterday on TV. And he wants to waiting for...." the woman haven't finished her words when Lena suddenly cut it.  
"It's okay, you may go home, or stay here. He's with me tonight." she said, just so in controll. Like it's not her, Lena Luthor, the woman who fall down on her couch, very drunk, about one hours ago.  
"Agent Danvers, i thought you should come in," she said to Alex who still freezing behind the elevator door.

"Who is coming with you, mom?," he asked.  
His little eyes looked at Alex head to toe. Alex still cant totaly got it, but she refuse to deny that this little boy has catched her heart away. Alex melt when she saw that little fingers holding Lena's fingertips, asking for protection, maybe from a clown he just saw on TV.  
Alex taking a step closer, kneeling down in front of the kids who being call Ethan.  
"I am Special Agent Alex Danvers,"  
"Hi," the boy started, studying Alex's face, he's more look like Lena right now.  
"And i heard that you afraid with the...clown?," Alex half wisphered.  
The boys nodded.  
"And you are...."  
"I am Ethan Luthor," he said, his face still in confused.  
"I tought that you need my protection tonight, although we may don't need a gun to beat that clown," Alex grins, while she removed the gun under her shirt and put it on the table next to elevator doors.  
"Wow you have a gun," Ethan said, surprisely, feel amazed on his voice.  
"I told you i'm the Special Agent," Alex roller her eyes, offering her right hands to Ethan. "So...May i take you to your bedroom lil boy?"  
"Mommy?," he said, looking at Lena, asking for permission.  
Lena nodded.  
Ethan welcome Alex's hand when suddenly Alex lifting him up and saluted him. "So, direct me to your bedroom, lil Boss."

When Ethan finaly falls asleep, Alex steep outside his alloftheblue-bedroom. And found Lena standing in front of the door, with an empty face, staring at Alex like she would just turn back the time if she can...  
Lena has change her clothes, she wears tank top and sweatpants, that's sweet..kinda of sexy.. After all these day, Alex always see Lena in dresses and work outfits.  
"There's guest room two room from here, on the left side. You may change your clothes inside." Lena said. More like a command.  
"Likewise, i thought we should talk at the morning. I am now just so.... _tired_ ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so sort.  
> I still want to know what you guys think about it.   
> You know Alex have a special place for a kid in her heart. What would you think would happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Lena wake up the morning with a little bit headache. It's 08:00 AM on the morning, and it's saturday, wondering why Ethan didn't wake her up with any tickles. Saturday is Ethan's day. And suddenly she realize Alex is here last night and she wasn't sure if Alex is staying overnight or not. Yes Alex and her never have any relationship, not close enough for being friend who stay over the night. Alex just can leave last night if she wants. And Lena just come to find out. But no matter it is, she have to talk with Alex, about Ethan.. if she found Alex was left last night, surely she would not be angry, she would just make a call to Alex and make the lunch happen. At least she have a reason to ask Alex out.  
She walks accross the rooms and she found a her son and Alex sitting down on the floor, in living room, Alex is in Lena's t-shirt and short pants, her hair was messy, that morning look, and the smile on her face everytime she talks with Ethan. The reason why Ethan not waking her up today.  
"It's finish." Alex said, with a big smile on her face when she gives something to Ethan and Lena just heard big WOW from her son. "Thank you, Alex. That's the only toys i choose by my self."  
"Are you?"  
Ethan nodded. "Yes, i always got my present without choosing it. Umm i got so many, almost everyday. But that's the thing that mommy choose for me, or Jess, or somebody else mommy ask to," he told Alex. Lena can see how then Ethan put another toys to Alex's hands. Alex is holding a screwdiver on her hand, and another tools on the other hand, looks like they are fixing something, but it's only Alex. Ethan sitting close to Alex and looks like he really enjoy the view when Alex doing something with the Optimus Prime robort on her hands.  
"He broke his hand in the fight with Bumble Bee."  
"Oh really. No way. Did Bumble Bee beat him?," Alex respond. In the tones that Lena never ever heard it before, it's Director Danvers sitting on the floor, the best Agent DEO ever have. The one who certified with more than 30 different weapons, the expert of hand in hand combat, the one who gives command to more than hundred soldiers on DEO.  
"Seriously, Bumble Bee always did it. I feel sorry to him," he answered and look like he really feel sorry to this Optimus Prime. And then his face is shining when Alex finish her job.  
"Oh thank you buddy.."  
Did Ethan just call Alex buddy? Where he learns those words?  
Lena's not moving from where she watch them. She just dont want to interupt them. Ethan looks like really enjoy the moments. Lena never saw him this way.  
"Make sure he take care of him self from now on,"  
"Can't promise you. They'll have another fight tonight".  
"Really? How if i don't fix the hand this morning?"  
"So the fight wouldn't happen coz it's not fair. Optimus Prime even can't do it with both hands.. i mean.. would you be here to watch it?," he ask, shyly. Alex noticed that Ethan really want her to say yes.. but..  
"Umm maybe you can fix it just in case something's broken," he added, in a very small voice, almost in a whisper.  
Alex just want to say yes. Sitting one hour with Ethan make she forget her pains for a while. Pushing it to nowhere inside her heart. The pain is still there. The pain of losing Kara. The pain for those lonely night on her apartment. No sister's night, no game's night. They're not doing it anymore since Kara left. And there're no Maggie's lips on hers, no Maggie hands, it's cold at night. She ussualy sleep on Maggie's warmth on her bed. A late night talks, a simple hug on Maggie's hips. Sometimes they two not talking too much. Just Alex hugging her from behind when Maggie doing something with her laptop, working on same report on the bed. Or the other nights that they sharing sweats on Alex's bed. Maggie always said it a night workout and it more effective than doing cardio for hours.  
Alex's feel it hurts when all those things cross her mind.  
"Hey, you dont have to. I am not forcing it to happen." Ethan said while he grab Alex right hand, try to look at Alex's eyes carefuly.  
Lena feel sorry to Ethan but Alex don't have any obligation to be with Ethan, Lena knows it's too much.  
But Ethan's face that makes Lena hurts a little. She can't blame Ethan for being excited to Alex Danvers. She remember when Rubby Arias did the same to Alex.  
"No.. i didn't mean that. I want it, but.. umm I mean maybe someday i could bring you out so you can choose the toys by your self. We can go to the mall maybe?"  
"Realy???" His eyes wide open and then his face turns to a frown in a minute.  
"Umm Mommy would not let it happen. A lot of bad people outside. But i can choose what i want from online shooping."  
Alex saw that Ethan is fixing his self from dissapointed like he always used to do it and Alex just feel sorry for this little boy.. he's to young for this. He just around four....  
"We can do it, baby. Your birthday is coming."  
Alex hear Lena's voice up close. Not sure how long Lena have watching them.  
Alex feel blushed when she realize Lena watching them. Watching her with short pants and mini t-shirt that expose her skins and her muscles.  
Lena feel something on her throats when she saw Alex. She knows that Alex works out alot but she never imagine it before.  
Alex Danvers under her combat suit..  
Ethan run to Lena, bumped his body to Lena's and hugging Lena so tight.  
Alex smiled. Can't imagine if something happen to Lena last night and she wondered why Lena did it last night. Drink till drops. Why she being so weak when she have something amazing on her penthouse.  
If there was Alex, with all of this, that adorable smile Ethan has, that loving dark hair, the sweet dimples that reminds her of Maggie, and the smart brain on his four years body.  
"Good morning," Alex said. Trying hard to be formal.  
Trying hard not to be so amazed by the view. Lena luthor wearing glasses and tanktop, without any bra behind it, Alex can see something pressing from her tanktop...That messy ponytail. That sexy smart face. Sexy and smart.. two things that fair enough to make Alex's heart skip a beat.  
Alex imagine her hand inside the hair, and Lena Luthor under her tank top..  
What the fuck are you doing. Why you act like a horny teenager... it's Lena Luthor, your sister's best friend.  
"You stayed."  
"You ask me too,"  
Lena nodded. Sometimes she just don't know what to do. How to start with Alex Danvers. She never involved to something besides the works with Alex.  
The older woman who taking care of Ethan show up in the room with a fresh baked on her both hands. The smeels of cheese cake fills the room.  
Ethan screams on his cute voice.  
Does he always being so excited?  
"Ms. Danvers taking care of Ethan when i'm doing breakfast." The older woman talking with Lena.  
"Thank you.. Alex.." finaly said it.  
"Hey baby would you mind if i borrow your mechanic for a while? Promise to give it back A.S.A.P "  
Ethan look at Alex and giving the best smile for her.  
"No she's not my mechanic. She's my friend. Are you?"  
He's talking to Lena then to Alex. His eyes full of hopes, make Alex want to kiss her cheeks but she didn't do it. She's not sure Lena would let it happen.  
"Sure. You'll have me on the list. With Bumble Bee and his friends".  
Ethan laughed and run to his breakfast.  
Lena kiss his forehead before direct Alex to leave the living room.  
Lena walk to her bedroom and Alex follow it.  
Alex just feel the heat on her body everytime Lena moves.  
She swears to God that she'd never being so fucking crazy about this woman. And it's two years. Two years of being friend with Lena Luthor.  
Yes they are officialy friend. At least they had dinner together, games nights and some project together at DEO.  
But never in this condition.  
Alex refuse to look at Lena's pale skin and choose to look at the floor when she hears click when Lena close the door.  
"It's a long story," Lena started. Asking Alex to sit down with her on the big couch next to her.  
"Did Kara know that?"  
Lena shook her head.  
"I have secret too."  
"Can't believe it"  
"I know.."  
"Look, Luthor.. i mean Lena.." don't know why she have to correct it. Alex moved her hands to Lena's shoulder. Lena felt a spark running up her body from Alex's touch.  
"You don't have to tell me anything. You would just keep it as a secret and i won't ask you to tell me just because i found it."  
"I know. You don't have to listen to my problems." Lena laughed. Wet and mirthless.  
"It's not something like that.. you know.." Alex stop. Her voice choked. She's not sure why. Because the shocking fact that Lena Luthor have a son or because she feels really turn on with Lena Luthor sit next to her, on a couch, in her bedroom. Alone. Just two of them.  
She just imagine if she would just told Lena to get undress if she wants Alex to keep her secret safe. And press Lena of to the couch and kiss the sexy red lips. She pulled her hands from Lena's shoulder before her mind is going more crazy on Lena.  
"I so sorry.. for being here last night. And catch you with your secret. You've been hiding it for years. You must be have a strong reason for it. So i wont ask you to tell me."  
"It's not your fault. You saved me."  
Alex roller her eyes and it's second time Lena feels it cute when Alex did that. She feels something strange in her self by being so close to this woman. That hands.. yes the hands.. look so strong and...  
"About last night.. it's not the first time, right?"  
Lena nodded.  
"Yesterday is too much to handle it."  
"Anything distrubs you yesterday? You could talk to me" Alex offered.  
"Everything. Everyday. I'm a Luthor. Don't forget it."  
"I bet the bottles in your office is not for showing up."  
Lena smiled. "I can feel your breath too last night. It's Tequila. Isn't it?"  
"Yap.. i told you i'm on the bar last night when you assistant call."  
Alex stepped forward a few inches.  
"Only another night after DEO's things. Chilling up with new friend. Having fun. Through the night. And moving on the morning."  
"New friends.. through the night.. i don't know it's a Danvers's thing."  
Alex raised her eyebrows. Feeling embarrased a little bit.  
"Not everytime. Sometimes i just blackout. Don't remember anything in the morning."  
"You should take care more of your self Danvers".  
"Kara taking care of me.. always.. it was..".  
Lena feels pain in Alex's last world. Lena know Alex not going out too often and Alex used to be always with Kara on day off and free night.  
"I know.. i miss her too." Lena whispered.  
"Are you? I thought...."  
"Angry with Kara? Yes.. a little bit... and i'm missing Kara? it's a little bit more. More deeply. It's more hurts everytime i take my breath and her face appears," Lena said. Breathless..  
"Oh, Lena.." Alex said, reaching over and grabbing Lena's hand. "I feel it too.. Kara just..."  
"You know, Lena. Everytime i ask my self to stop missing her.. or trying to miss her less. Remember everything that may make me hate her even just a little. I just can't make it.. she never done something bad. She always a good person."  
Lena's eyes wet. She knows what Alex just said was true. She excatly feel the same. Kara never've done something bad to her. Kara and Supergirl always be there to protect her. If she can just turn back the time and accept it when Kara try to giving her reasons, she would hugging Kara so tight and never let go the only best friend she have, and she's going to tell Kara about her own secret. Kara worth to know it. Kara has proved that she's the best person Lena has ever met.  
Her tears falling over her cheek.  
Alex cupped her hands on Lena's face.  
"We can get through this.. i know she would come back.. _someday_.. and you Lena.. you have something to fight for _here_."  
Lena nodded. Alex pulled her hands, and once again Lena lose the warmth feeling on her skin. Lena hates how Alex playing her emotions.  
_What? Did she craving for Alex's touch?_  
Yes, to being honest, sometimes Lena feel a little bit jealous with Kara whenever she caught Alex wraping her hands to Kara's. Whenever Alex wiping the breadcrumbs from Kara's face at dinner. Whenever they doing sister's dance and hugging each other at the end of dancing. That's a pretty gesture that Lena never experience it with her brother Lex.  
And then Lena feel weird when she found her self a little more jealous when she saw Alex hugging Maggie. Put her arms around Maggie's body, being so protective with her first girl friend, the way Alex look at Maggie, things thayt Lena only saw it on movie and Lena close to believe it that something like that is just happen in cheap love movie.  
And now having Alex Danvers sitting close to her in the same couch. In the mini college t-shirt that belong to hers. They two are in the same situation. Both losing. Both crying inside.

  
Both of their eyes softened, almost in perfect harmony, Alex wasn't sure who closed the distance, but next thing she knew, they were kissing. It didn't matter who start it first but Alex Danvers just couldn't stop. _She don’t want to..._ Alex press her lips to Lena's, start with a slow moves on Lena's lips by licking her button lips. Trying not so hurry even if she felt her body is burning.  
Alex tangled her hand in Lena's hairs, and another hand on Lena's hips, pull Lena closer.  
Lena heard herself let out a small moan as Alex's lips parted slightly and her tongue brushed against her. She can feel Alex's hand so strong and gently at the same time when Alex pull her closer and closer like it's never enough to kill the distance between them. She opened up her mouth a bit and they were both kissing for all they were worth. It was sloppy and rough and full of passion.  
Lena whimpered when Alex bit her lower lips. She feels so week when Alex kissed her way down to Lena's neck, lower and lower.  
"Oh God, Alex...."  
It's drives Lena crazy the way Alex kissing her, the way Alex pull her closer, rubbing her back.  
A very wild side of Alex Danvers that Lena has never seen.  
She wondering why Alex didn’t even make a move to Sam, _or she just don’t know about it?_ Maybe Sam is not really open up about her sexual life. And then one second after that, Alex stopped kissing Lena, in a very quick movement, It's fast enough to make Lena lose her common sense.  
Left the mouth open, hanging, the body screaming. Her ego hurts.  
Alex pulled her into a hug. Very tight. Lena close her eyes. Trying to gather awareness.  
"Lena..God.. i'm sorry.. i'm so sorry.. " the words just flew over her lips. Lena can feel Alex's breath on her back. Make her goosebumps. Alex didn't pull her self away from lena, she cant...she just stop kissing Lena Luthor when something came across her mind. Alex's not sure what it was but she just going to stop.  
"Lena? Are you okay?" Alex asking, her hands now hanging on Lena face.. forcing Lena to look at her face.. straight to her eyes.  
Lena can find Alex's eyes so red.. and start watering.  
"Lena, i don't know what's just happening. But it shouldn't not. I just... "  
Alex was like in so much confusion.  
"It's okay, Alex." Finaly the sounds out from her bruised lips. She just don't know what to say. Alex Danvers, kissing her brutally, make her body's burn head to toe.. and leaving her hanging in depression.  
Alex press her forhead on Lena's. Lena can hear Alex still gasped on her breath.  
"Last time i did it with one of Kara's friend, ended being awkward for a long time. I wouldn't let it happen between us. Kara would just kill me this time.. "  
Lena laughed. A little. For this time she just want to think about anythings else to distract her mind, take her mind off from exotic thoughts about making love with her best friend's sister. She still could feel Alex's lips on hers.. and Alex's hands working so good on her body. She really want to kick Alex out from her penthouse just now, but she can't do it. _She just can't.._  
"The time traveller.. right?"  
Alex pulled her head.. loking at Lena. Her eyesbrows meet in the middle.  
"You must be kidding me. Did Kara told you about everything?"  
Lena force her self to laugh.  
_I may not your very close friend. But that's not Kara if she could stop talking a bout you. I even could guess what the colour of your underwear right now._  
"Yes, Kara told me that you hurt your self by throwing out your self from bed."  
"It's an accident.. " Alex sighed. Try not to look at Lena's green eyes while she talked. "I was shocked. The only thing cross in my mind is trying to run away from Sara at the morning."  
"You're such a coward," Lena teased.  
"Yeah, I am..."  
Kara is not so spesific about that. She just like telling joke to Lena about her baddas sister accidentally have sex with an assassin from different earth. Maybe the pretiest assassin on the universe.  
Quetly she feels so jealous. At least Sara Lance did finish it.  
"Lena, look.. i don't want it happen to us. I don't want to running away from you after we regret it. Neither you."  
"Okay...."  
"And.. frankly.. i like being with Ethan. I'm not sure if you let me be friend with Ethan?".  
"You don't have to. Did Ethan ask you to?"  
"Of course, no.. you know i love kids so much." Said Alex, her face turn to a frown, Lena realize how much she wants to have kids, with her Maggie.  
"But it's Luthor's." Lena smiled. A bitter smile.  
"What's wrong about Luthor's? He is the most adorable kids i've ever met." Alex finaly come down slowly. A minutes ago she still can find the heat on her body.  
"He talks to me about science.. how old is he?," Alex asked.  
Lena still feels so awkward. How can Alex talk to her about her son like nothing's happen between them minutes ago.  
"Five..". Her voice trembled. "And yes he love science. I've give him home schooling two days a week."  
"You did?," Alex feel amazed. _There's so many things she don't know about Lena Luthor_.  
"You're.. amazing.." she said. Looking at Lena face. Her eyes catch Lena's lips. Red and swollen. Alex feels so guilty about it.  
"You're not angry with me, right? I mean.."  
"It's ok.. i feel good. You doing well."  
_Really? Is that a compliment?_  
Lena shrugged her shoulders.  
"I haven't doing that for a while. Last time is..."  
"James.. yeah i know." Alex cut.  
"And i bet your last time is not that assasin from another world right. You spend nights on bars and clubs."  
Alex raise her eyebrows. Want to laugh. Lena Luthor must be thinking that she's sleep with random woman everynight.  
"I don't know whats on your mind, but please dont took it wrong."  
"I have dated Lena, after the broke up. Several times. I'm trying to open up. But it's just didn't happen like me and...her.."  
_Maggie.. Alex still can't get over frok Maggie Sawyer. <\i>  
"You should find one, Alex.. there's always be the second after the first."  
"I know.. but.. it took forever to find Maggie. I just can't do it again.. for now.."  
Lena wet her lips. It's painful. Alex noticed it.  
"I hurt you.." Alex touch her face. Right next to her lips. "You want me do something about it?"  
_Do what? Kissing it again. Make it hurts till it numb. <\i>  
"I can put some ices to make it better."  
Lena laugh. "Stop it.. i've done worse than this, you know. I'm not a girl from high school."  
Alex want to speak again when the door burst open, and Ethan ran in, jumping onto the couch, and making space for himself between the two women, hanging his little hands on Lena's shoulder.  
"I finish breakfast. It's saturdayyy... Can we start playing VR? I can't wait to hiking. We can make sandwich."  
"Hiking? On VR?." Alex asked. Feel so confused. She shooked her head.  
"Yes.. sometimes i'm going to space. It's cool. Mommy make it for me."  
Alex look at Lena. Lena feel embarassed. The Director of DEO know too much about her personal life.  
"Is he never outside?," Alex asked. Almost like a whisper.  
Lena didn't answer.  
"Hei buddy.. you like hiking?"  
Ethan nodded. He didn't reject when Alex lifting him up. Pull him on a lap.  
ruffled his hair.  
"You want me to bring you to a real hiking? We can riding a horse."  
"Real horse??" His eyes wide open. His excited face's so cute. Alex cant stand the cuteness.  
"Alex.. but..."  
"Why? You dont trust me?"  
"I did.. it's just..."  
"He just five Alex.. once you bring him out.. he would ask me to..."  
"Then i will.. " Alex know what exactly what Lena going to say.  
"As long as you become a good boy on the weekday. I can take you everywhere on weekend."  
Ethan's eyes wide open. "Don't telling me joke."  
"I'm notttt." Alex scream, tickles him. and hugged him tight then.__


	4. Chapter 4

The sight of C.E.O Lena Luthor wearing hiking boots, denim shorts, a black vneck t-shirt and a backpack on her shoulder is enough to make Alex feel amazed. Her natural beauty even when she's not wearing any make up on her face. If this woman is not Lena Luthor, the one who really are out of her league, Alex maybe falling on her, quickly..  
_Who doesn't.._  
And Ethan Luthor in his little army suits, hiking boat, baseball hat, he seemed having trouble walking on the steep terrain. This boy didn't used to this, Alex thought..  
"Let me carry you, boy. You will run out of energy if you keep going like that."  
Ethan laughed when Alex lifting her up,  
and laugh louder when Alex kisses her neck.  
Lena Luthor watched them. Her heart swollen with pain. She want to cherish this moment that she even can't imagine it would be happen. Alex Danvers almost a stranger yesterday but today this special Agent spending her day off to take both of them out to nowhere. Lena loves Ethan so much that no way in this world could make her want to share this secret, even with his father.  
"You tired?"  
"Nope." Lena answered. She feels something different in her tone when she talks to Alex. She always being an expert about hiding her feeling but her best friend's sister make her feel the strange feeling that she doesn't want to find out. Whatever it is, it just can't be happen. Lena Luthor and Alex Danvers are black and white. She's from the darkest side of the world and Alex Danvers is National City's hero. Moreover after supergirl's left, Alex works harder, could be seen from every 1new scars on her skin.  
"We are here."  
Ethan opened his mouth wide when he saw the view in front of him. Wide and green fields, with a very beautiful lake next to it.  
Ethan jumped from Alex's hands and ran loose around the fields before Alex catch him in a move.  
"Behave.. buddy.." Alex pulled him closer, smoothed his hair, and opened the drinking water bottle in her hand and handed it to Ethan, then clean the water marks on Ethan's face.  
"Walk slowly.. can you?"  
"Okay captain." Ethan give her salute, Lena chocked in her laugh.  
Ethan following Alex's back. Walked over to where several horses were tied.  
"Don't worry. It's not a public place. It's my secret place.. with Kara.. ."  
Lena nodded.  
"How can i feel worry when a special Agent is there."  
Alex smiled. Lena just realized how warm Alex's smile, she's been aware of it for a long time. It's just that in the past she was too far from Alex.  
"You wanna drive one?." Alex asked.  
Lena shooked her head. "I have bad memories with horse."  
Ethan couldn't wait any longer. He jumped on the spot as he welcome the hand of the old man who would help him get on the horse, then Alex afterwards.  
Alex pressed Ethan's body against hers before he got on the horse. She took it very slow when she realize Ethan is shaking. This would be his first experience with something like this.  
"I got you boy.. relax.."  
"You would catch me if i fall?".  
Alex laughed. "You won't. I'm good on taking care."  
Ethan smiled, and Alex can't see it.  
"Then you have to take care of mommy too.."  
The little voice sounds bitter. Alex doesn't understand how much the two of them went through.  
Alex stared at Lena from afar as Lena waved at them. Ethan waved at his mommy too. The smile on Ethan's face made Lena feel sad. Make her feel sorry to Ethan for bringing him to such anusual life.

The sky is going dark when they finished playing. Two hours on riding horse, taking a boat around the lake, feeding the ducks, feeding the horse, and feeding them self with sandwich.  
Ethan fell asleep in Alex's arms, it took them several dozen meters to get to the place where their car was parked. Lena offered to carry Ethan but Alex refused.  
"Lena.. it would take hours to go back to town," said Alex when first they got into the car. "Would you mind if we stay the night at my Mom's? It has been a long time since the last I saw my mother after Kara left. And now we're here..."  
Lena nodded. She just can't reject everything Alex would ask her to do. After a wonderfull time today. She's just wish that this day would never end. It's Ethan's happiest day, also hers..  
Alex drive in silent. They two didn't talk too much and then she saw Lena sleep beside her.. with Ethan on her hands.  
"Lena we're there.. " Alex open her door and try to wake her up.  
Alex offers to pick up Ethan. his hand movements were so soft as if she didn't want to wake Ethan up.  
"My mom must be very confused. but I'll make sure she won't bother you with questions. we can..."  
"No Alex.. we can tell her everything. It's your mom. I will also tell Kara if she comes back."  
Alex smiled peacefully. Imagine Kara would come back and make up things with Lena. Kara must be very happy.

Eliza didn't say anything when she opened the door. Found her favorite daugther in front of her.. Eliza wants to hug her but Alex is carrying Ethan. After Alex put Ethan on his childhood bed, Eliza immediately hugged Alex.  
Tears fall down her cheeks. All day she forgot briefly the wound on her chest but when she felt her mother's embrace it all just collapsed. Too much pain and tired to deal with. Alex just can't hold it right now. The pain of lossing a fiance. The pain of losing a sister, and all the things that combine into one.

They had a nice dinner. Eliza tries not to mention Kara's name, only discusses some of the research she's been working on to Lena. Three people who have the same interest in science. They were lost in the chat when suddenly Ethan walked into the room, his face was still sleepy and his eyes were half open.  
With a quick movements Alex approached him, faster than Lena. Make Lena feel amazed. How can Alex being so good with Ethan.  
"Where are we Mommy?," Ethan asked Lena but Alex the one who answered it.  
"My house.. umm i mean my childhood house. My mother live here."  
Alex lifting him up. Carrying him to dinning table.  
"Ethan.... " said Lena. Her eyes rolled to Ethan and then to Eliza.  
"Hi..," Ethan givers his sweetest smile to Eliza, still in the sleepy face.  
"I'm Ethan Luthor".  
Eliza holding that small hand, feel amazed.  
"Did anyone told you that you have you're mommy's eyes?."  
"No one. You don't talk about eyes colour to your robot." Ethan frowned, confused.  
Eliza looked at Alex and smile when she saw Alex givers her a sign, to not talking about it.  
"You're such a pretty boy. I'm happy to know you, Ethan Luthor." Eliza stroke his cheek.  
"My pleasure.. ", said Ethan, he taking Alex's hand and squeezing it.  
"Alex, the sky's beautiful. I can see the stars from the window. Would you take me out? I can't sleep." He whispered. But everyone could hear it. Include Lena. Lena can't say anything, unable to speak too much. She was not yet fully awared of what was happening. Last night she was still a woman in deep sorrow.  
Alex stared at Ethan's spoiled face. Lena's face was reflected on Ethan's.  
Alex doesn't understand her own feeling. She knows she likes kids so much. But Ethan Luthor has a special place in her heart from the first time they met. At first its just a pitty feeling but now it's totaly different.  
"Mom, can i borrow your telescope?",  
Eliza nooded. "Okay.. the night still young."

\------

"Mommy said.. you and Supergirl traveling through universe, saving the world. Don't you?" Ethan asked.  
He looks very comfortable sitting on Alex's lap, looked at Alex in amazement.  
"Mommy told you? When?" Alex asked, confused.  
"The nights before i sleep. Pillow talk. Can't remember when. Mommy is of Superfriends and i wondered why i can't joint you all."  
Alex was surprised.  
"I have friends from earth-1. The heroes. Well i am not one of them."  
Alez roller her eyes. "But they are my friends. I'll took you with me next time.  
Of course if i didn't go to war."  
Ethan frowned. "I hate war".  
"Neither do i." Alex looked deep down Ethan's eyes, cherish the moment. Thankfull for his presence, blurring his sadness for a moment.  
"I also hate tomorrow."  
"Oh, why? Tell me. You're secret save with me," Alex quotes a sentence from her favorite movie.  
"Tomorrow we'll going back home right? This is my best day ever."  
Alex's throat caught. Her heart ached.  
"You can't make decision too early. Still a long time to go. We still have...umm you know Ethan.. from now on we can do whatever you like. I'll be there".  
Ethan stared at Alex, with a look that full of hope. He really want to hug Alex but he feels too shy for it.  
Lena didn't prepare her son to show the feeling how to love a strangers. He just met Alex yesterday but already too afraid of losing.  
"Why you just show up yesterday? Did Mommy forbit you all this while?", Ethan whispered on a really small voice, make sure Lena can't hear it.  
Lena sitting next to Eliza. not far from them, in the Danvers's back yard. Look busy with a photo album on their hand. and sweet chat with Eliza about Alex's and Kara's childhood.  
Alex so confused answered all Ethan's questions. This kid is beyond smart. For now she is just trying to convince Ethan that she will always be there from now on, as long as they like it.  
"Maybe Ethan almost forgot me today, as her Mom. He loves Alex so much." Lena laughed. So do Eliza. Eliza didn't feel surprise. She always know how good Alex is.  
"Having kids is a big deal to Alex. Im not surprise she gave up on her engagement for those reason."  
Lena can see the sadness on Eliza's eyes and a speck of hope.  
"But don't worry. She's Danvers."  
"Yes, Alex would be a good Mom someday".  
Eliza nodded. "I always know that Alex's special. Her love to Kara. So pure.. unbelieveable. It's really hard to become a protector. When the people you protect are stronger than you.  
Alex was badly hurt while doing it. mentally and physically..."  
Eliza almost cried, trying so hard not to look so weak.  
"I'm so happy when she found Maggie. Maggie is a good woman. I know that. Maggie giving a new hope to Alex. Helping Alex to escape from her own prison.. and when it didn't work the way they want, i feel hurt too.."  
Lena grab Eliza's hand.. squeezing it, try to tell her everything would be okay but Lena realize it's not that simple.  
"And when Kara decided to leave. I know Alex is completely broken inside."  
Tears rolled down her cheeks, she can't hold it any longer.  
"Oh Eliza..."  
Eliza takes a deep breath, Trying to neutralize her self.  
"I think i also need some antidote for all of this. I love kids too.."  
Eliza standing up. Leaving Lena alone.  
Walked over to Alex who was busy telling about another universe to Ethan and Ethan look like really interest with this new story.  
"Alex.. i guess Lena needs a friend."  
Eliza blinked her eyes, then thrust her hand to Ethan.  
"May i show you something amazing with my telescope Mr. Little Luthor?",  
Ethan is very interested in his new toy.  
He talked to Eliza like an exprert. Eliza realizes that Ethan will be the future for L Corp.  
Lena and Alex sat in awkwardness.  
Last time they sit like this, Alex was kissing her. Alex still can't forget the taste of Lena Luthor's lips on hers.  
She wanted to repeat it so badly, even though she never planned to date her own friends.  
"You look tired," Alex said, reaching over and grabbing Lena's hand.  
Lena felt a spark running up her arm from Alex’s touch. She looked over at Alex and watched as Alex pulled her hand back quickly and blushed.  
"I just don't know how to thank you." Said Lena. Really mean it.  
"You don't have to. I offered."  
Lena still in silent.  
Very difficult to speak at the moment. Lena Luthor lost her skills to speak at this point.  
"You did extraordinary things for Ethan. Can't thank you enough."  
Lena barely recognized her own voice as she spoke.  
"You know.. i've imagine a life like this. It's so close. I thought it would be happen."  
Lena listened. She understand.  
"Moments with Ethan. Make me really sure about what i want in life."  
She looked at Lena. Her face is incredibly beautiful. That green eyes made Alex drown so deep. Alex didn't realize her heart beating so fast.  
"Alex.. i wondered..if between you Maggie is working.. what's your plan?". Lena stared at Alex. "I mean Maggie's job.. and your job.. it's really dangers to having kids."  
Alex frowned. "I know. I think i'll quit. From DEO. That's almost my decision."  
"You know.. supergirl can save the world.. the world doesn't need me. I'll retiring. Take care of my own family."  
The sadness in her voice. Realized it might never happen.  
"But now the plan was changed. I still can take care of Nasional City. Take care of Ethan. And you, Lena.." her voice shrank when she mentioned Lena.  
Finally she can stare at Lena without any desire to kiss her. Her heart also felt pain when she imagined the loneliness Lena was going through.  
"Did James know about Ethan?"  
Lena shook her head.  
"Can't believe it. It's so hard to understand a Luthor. Isn't it?"  
Lena smiled.  
"I didn't feel James is ready to know about Ethan. And i'm thanx God my instinct was right."  
"And what about me, Lena?"  
_You confused me Alex Danvers. You're so close but i can't reach you, from the first time we met.._  
"You catched me. And i don't mind" Lena grinned.  
"Lena, i offered my self to be your friend.. umm i don't mean to replace Kara's place. I know i can't. I'm not half better than her.."  
Lena wanted to deny it but Alex didn't give it a chance.  
"I want be a small part of Ethan's day. He needs a life.. i mean a normal life.. no offence Lena.." Alex squeez her hand.  
Lena feels very tortured every time Alex makes her feel good with just one touch.  
"I know he's special. He's a Luthor.. i don't know about your reason to hiding him from the world. But i would try to make him feel better and still be safe. May i?," Alex asked. Shaked in her voice.  
"You don't have to.."  
"If only you were afraid of me. I can understand it. But i promise you the things that happened.. would never happen again." Alex choked on her voice, afraid to death, saying the words, thar she's not even sure she can keep it.  
"Kissing you was a mistake.. i wouldn't do it again."  
Lena smiled. Bitter and full of sorrow.  
"Like the way i love Rubby. I love her, doesn't mean i want to involve my self to something more with Sam."  
"I know that... i'm not afraid of you. But, you have to know that Ethan never hanging out with friend.. i'm afraid he would get hurt if you suddenly weren't there."  
"Why should i weren't there? I can be there whenever you and Ethan need me. I can be your Kara... for a while..at least when both of you still need me. And if Kara come back someday.. we'll tell her the truth and then you and Ethan would be safe forever. I know nothing bad would happen if Supergirl is around. Then i'll kick my ass away.. You don't have to ask me to go so it wouldn't be awkward between you and me. We'll back to become Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor."  
Lena's heart hurts badly when she heard Alex's words.  
"Or when you finaly find your missing piece. A better James. The happiest part about it is i still can hear things about you and Ethan.. from Kara. You know how she love to talks. She can't keep secret. I wondered how she can keep her identity about being Supergirl for years.."  
Alex didn't realize Lena's eyes start watering. Because she didn't have courage to look at Lena. Afraid Lena would catch her sorrow.  
To be honest Alex Danvers lose most of her confidence when Maggie and Kara left. She felt that she couldn't be a strong reason for someone to stay.  
Become Director Danvers is better. Being in her combat suit. Train new recruits, fightint the aliens, got shot, got beaten, got hurt.. for a good reason.  
She didn't take her off day for a long time. She works on weekend.  
And today having little Luthor in her arms, wearing her black jeans and t-shirt, it's like being in the dream, she don't want to wake up.  
"Plus... i would never date a CEO." Alex smiled again. "Is that enough for you to let me?," Alex asked, almost like begging.  
Lena want to hug her tight and don't want to let go. Telling Alex that this is her best day too. It's doesn't mean that she like Alex better than Kara, or James, or whoever entered her life before.. but Alex Danvers was her wildest dream that she always keep it and lock in deepdown her heart.  
Knowing that she would never have the chance makes her heart hurts so much.  
"Thank you...."  
"I'll take it as a Yes.. Ms. Luthor."  
The next thing Alex knows, she’s hearing loud yelling, someone was jumping up on her and yelling ‘Mommy!’  
He call Lena but his hand reached Alex's. Holding Alex's right hand.  
"Eliza said i have to sleep again. And she would make me a pie to remember tomorow morning," Ethan grinned.  
"I'm agree about that pie."  
Alex lifting this boy up. Ethan feels so safe im Alex's hand, as if the arm was made for him.  
Alex grabbed Lena's hand with her free hand.  
"You too.. go to sleep.. _without any helps tonight_." Alex said. More like a command.  
Lena just realize that this is alcohol free day. It's been a long time...  
Alex pulled the blanket up to Ethan's chest.  
"Thank you, Alex.. for today." Ethan gave her a wink.  
"Good night buddy.. " Alex kissed Ethan's forhead.  
"Mommy need a goodnight kiss too.."  
"Ethan..." Lena cuts.  
Alex look at Lena and smile.  
"A goodnight kiss wouldn't kill you right?"  
Alex pulled lena's body closer. Kissing the top of her head. The smell of Lena's make her chest feels so tight, Lena smell like honey, _so soft.._ But she have to learn to burn that feeling if she want this moment last.  
"Thank you, Alex.."  
"Too much thank you today.."  
Alex lead her to the bed, pulling the blanket like what she did to Ethan, Lena look cute in Kara's pajamas even if its a little bit too tight.  
She just want to freeze the time and steal a kiss on Lena’s lips. Doing it slowly this time and not to hurry..  
"Would you stay?," asked Lena.  
"I'm right next door."  
"Here, Alex." Her eyes stared at Alex. Full of hope.  
Alex took her place next to Lena.  
Lena pressed her body against Alex, seeking for comfort.  
She close her eyes when she feels Alex's arms wrap around her body. Alex's breath on her back.  
She had imagined this before, didn't expect it would come true.


	5. Chapter 5

After that night on Midvale, it goes like this, with Alex and Lena falling into something close to a habit.  
Alex sees Ethan almost every day.  
No matter how busy she is. She always make a time to meet Ethan.  
At least it keeps Alex away from alcohol. Alex found a new antidote for her pain.  
The pain is still there. But at least it's getting blurry.  
And to Lena, being friend with Alex is easier than Lena have imagined before.  
She can talk about things she didn't talk with Kara.  
And both of them create a high wall between them, trying not to go past it.  
And it's another day at DEO, and it's been three days since Alex last seeing Lena and Ethan. The aliens things getting harder.. everyday the DEO found different case. And become a Director doesn't mean that Alex would work less on the fields.  
When a group of aliens are going to rob the bank today, they had a fierce battle. Alex's got a new wounds. But at the end she can handle it. DEO always handle everything.  
Alex is in the medical room to clean her wound when she heard her cell phone beeps.

_Lena : you mention about Real Steel to Ethan three days ago.._

_Alex : is that a question?_

_Lena : he knows how to whimper now._

_Lena : ps : he called me twice today just to ask me call the police. His best friend is missing.. he called ON MY BIG MEETING, it never happen for years trust me._

_Alex smiled. Shooked her head._

_Alex : how Big is it Ma'am CEO?_

_Lena : go finish what you've start Director Danvers._

_Alex : ok_

_Alex : are you in? We still have some space.._

_Lena : i'll be home at 08:00 pm. Don't wait for me._

_Alex : i also promise to bring ice cream.._

_Lena : you know his favorite?_

_Alex : Burberry.._

_Lena : Thank you Director Danvers.  
_  
Alex didn't wait any longer to ride her Ducati to Lena's apartment.  
Ethan jumped on her body when he saw Alex appears.  
"You may take some rest Ma'am. Go home.. I'm taking care from here." Alex winked to the older woman.  
The woman smiled and leaving them alone after telling that Ethan have had his dinner finish just a minutes before Alex arrived and how Ethan being so behave all day long, knowing that he would have a wonderful night tonight.  
"I want to have one. But i dont want it higher than me" said Ethan. Mention Atom, the friendly Robot on _Real Steel_.  
"So you officialy move on from Bumblebee."  
"Noooo." Ethan scream.  
"It's different things. You know, kids can't stand for the new thing."  
"Oh boy.. you mention kids while you are one."  
Alex tickled Ethan until he begs for mercy.  
They didn't realize when Lena just arrived. Watching both of them immerse themselves in the film's story. Ethan is very comfortable in Alex's lap. Alex still on her combat suit, her everyday uniform, she put her arm around Ethan's body, Ethan grasped Alex's hand that stuck to his body.  
Lena can't believe what she just saw. Afraid that it would just a dream and someday she have to wake up.  
"You didn't let Alex changes. Did you?"  
"Mommyyyy.. join us. Sit down here."  
"You don't even kiss me when i came home," Lena said. Acted angry.  
Ethan gets up from Alex's lap. Walk towards lena. Lena bent down and hugged Ethan then kiss his forehead.  
Lena nodded when Ethan ask permission to go back to the movie. Back to Alex's lap.  
Lena sat next to them. Pretend to watch.  
"They'll have a bigmatch Mommy. You should watch it. Don't move."  
"Hmm.. okay..."  
Alex and Ethan sat on the floor and Lena next to them. Leaning against the surface of the couch on Lena's leaving room.  
Alex steal a look at Lena's.  
She's beyond on her work suit. That dress look so good on her body. But the face look really tired. Alex can see the bags under her eyes.  
Alex unconsciously pulled her body closer. Lena didn't refuse.  
She rested her head on Alex's shoulder. Take a rest for a moment. Lena doesn't watch the movies in front of her, she just closed her eyes and enjoy the warmth feeling that running through her body as she felt Alex caress her shoulder.. She can still hear Alex respond to all Ethan's questions and statements about the film. But Lena just stay in silent, trying to cherish the moment.  
Not knowing when the movie was finished. She heard Alex wisphered on her ear.  
"Lena.. wake up.. Ethan falling asleep."  
Lena opened her eyes heavily. Lena fell asleep on Alex's shoulder, wondering how it's so easy to fall asleep there when she always has trouble with sleeping.  
"I would carry him to bedroom." Lena try to reach Ethan.  
Ethan sleep like an angel. His hand still holding Alex's hand.  
"I'll handle this." Alex said in whispered.  
Alex got Ethan in her arms, take Ethan to his bedroom.  
Lena was drinking a glass of water when Alex came back to the living room.  
Lena notice something on Alex's forehead, wondering something behind the cover. It's must be something Alex got from the situation today, Lena saw it on TV, at L-Corp.  
But the untidy bandage, that makes Lena laugh.  
"Ethan must be loving you so much, Alex."  
Alex shrugged her shoulders.  
"Ethan being so protective. He did it when i first arrived. With a very long question about how and where i got it."  
"You being his favorite person after all."  
Lena rolled her eyes.  
_And maybd mine too, Alex...._  
"Okay.. i'm not bothering you. I'm going home. But.. i wrote some notes. Give it to Elma tomorrow morning."  
Alex put her gun back to her waist and grab her helmet, ready to end the night, when Lena slowly read the notes written by Alex.  
"Is this---" Lena looked at Alex. Speechless.  
"He caught flu. So i didn't allow him to eat the ice cream. I delivery some pills for him. I keep it in the refrigerator.  
I wrote down what he could eat and what he couldn't. He maybe got fever tomorrow but it's okay. I checking on him tonight, twice...That's my phone number on the papper. Elma can call me whenever she wants. And told Elma to call me if Ethan insists to eat the ice cream," Alex finished. Look like she didn't need an answer from Lena.  
"Alex.." Lena stuttered, looking as if she was going to faint.  
"Yes?"  
"Want some wine? It's been a long time--"  
"Did you drink at the office?," Alex cut. Feeling a little bit upset without knowing why.  
Lena shooked her head.  
"I'm clean today. I didn't drink since-- ."  
"Good.. neither do i.." Alex raise her eyebrows. Feeling awkward with the way Lena looking at her.  
"One glass? I think need it right now."

After finishing the first two glasses. They talked about James..about how the relationship didn't work out.  
Then Alex told Lena a secret that Alex actually was not so sure about her feeling into women. Alex afraid that it's just Maggie. And there'll never be another woman. So someday spent like Alex give her self a try with some womans. And it always end up with no sparks there.  
And Maggie still the one who make her feel the sparks.  
"And how about the White Canary? Kara told me that she's baddas. And still can't make you feel the sparks?"  
One bottle of wine has passed. They've arrived at the second bottle.  
"Sara is never on the list.. she's.. _umm_..she's a friend of mine, of Kara.. we both didn't try to gain anything."  
Lena laughed.  
"You're drunk, Lena.."  
"I'm not." Lena denied.  
Yes she's not really drunk but she feels a little tipsy.  
"Who start it first.. between you and.. _Sara_ ?."  
"I'm not sure. We both drunk as hell." Alex try to take the glass on Lena's hand but this time Lena faster than her. Defending her glass.  
"It's enough. You're drunk."  
"Calm down. Alex.. we're in home. We're not driving. And you are with me. Like you said. You'll protect me from everything. Is that right?"  
Alex, her self, got a little tipsy, but she's a little bit better compare to Lena.  
"Then why we sitting here and talk about my sex's life, Lena?"  
"You don't wanna talk about it?"  
Alex shooked her head. "We better not."  
Alex woke up from the couch. Grab the second bottle, trying to bring it back to the cabinet when she heard Lena mumbled something behind her back.  
"Try me. Alex."  
Lena says, sounding far closer than she expected, and she turns just in time to see Lena staring towards her, her eyes dark and hungry. Alex has no time to register what she’s doing before Lena's fingers are curled in the lapels of her uniform.  
"Lena.. i've told you before that we're not -- " Alex starts, but she interrupted by the press of Lena's lips on her own.  
"Don't be so silly Director Danvers. I know you want it. As much as i want it too. No hard feelings. It would not going to be something."  
Lena press Alex's body to hers.  
Kissing those Lips that always make her feel crazy inside.  
Kissing the special Agent who make her mind turn upside down.  
This kiss is desperate. Lena don't stop moving when their body pressed together, pushing Alex backwards until Alex losing her balance and she falls.  
Lena follow her down, stradding Alex's lap and bite Alex's lower lips.  
She hikes her dress up her legs, and Alex’s hands go automatically to her thighs, sliding upward until they hit the softness of her underwear.  
"Lena, what are you doing?" Alex asked between kisses.  
This Lena is clinging to her like she’s afraid Alex will vanish if she lets go, kissing her with a desperation that Alex can almost taste.  
"Today was really bad. Morgan Edge comes to my office. He even called me a bitch when I told him I had nothing to do with him."  
"What the fuck that he wants from you. I'll call my people to arrest him just right now."  
Alex trying to free herself from Lena's grip and her hand fumbled and trying to looking for her cell phone, but Lena hold her back, she pressed against her chest, gently but passionately.  
"Can you just fuck me? And make me feel better?."  
So then it goes like this.  
Alex pulled Lena into the couch. Paws to Lena's dress, looking for the fastening, being so impatient, losing all of her common sense.  
Alex almost simply tearing it off when Lena guides her hand to the hiden zipper.  
Once it loosened, the dress slides down from her body to her feet, leaving Lena naked except for her bra and panties.  
She's extremely breathaking.  
Alex paused a moment to appreciate it.  
Lena feel satiesfied with Alex's amazed gaze on her. And she loves the way Alex staring at her. No one have seeing her the way Alex did.  
_Alex Danvers is totally a thing.._  
But Alex know she can't stand that way too long because it's having seks, not making love.  
So she just drops her mouth to the exposed flesh, sucking a bruise into the skin. Alex’s hand is palming roughly at her breast, and the other hand try to pull of the bra.  
Alex nips at it lightly, wringing a gasp from Lena’s throat before she continues to go down, licking a nipple into her mouth and pinching it between her teeth, licking, sucking, and repeat.  
"Fuck.. Alex.." Lena hisses. Breathless. Tight her fingers into Alex hairs until it hurts.   
Her hips are rolling against Alex’s stomach, but Alex can tell from the little moan of frustration in her ear that the pressure isn’t enough.  
Both of them out of the clothes.  
Lena Luthor had a wild dreams about having sex with Alex Danvers. But it's not like this, not this way.  
It'a almost painful but it's too much pleasure. Alex really know how to work her fingers on her body.  
It's not gentle.. not really intimate at the proccess. They try to running from the intimate. Afraid that it will hurts they both at the end.  
Lena pins her to the couch like she’s afraid Alex will disappear if she gets loose and keeps her there until her voice is hoarse from screaming.  
Alex want to kiss her lips softly or giving her a tender kiss on her forehead after they finish it, but she choose not to. She's too afraid to make some loving gesture to Lena Luthor.  
Lena took Alex's hand and guide her to her bedroom, push Alex once again to the bed. Enjoying the second game.  
And then they fall asleep wrapped around each other.  
  
  
When Alex opened her eyes, she found Lena Luthor is looking at her. Not blinking.  
"How long have you been staring at me?"  
Lena smiled. Still naked. The blanket still cover her body.  
Her lips are rosy. Alex can find red patches on Lena's neck and in some other places which is not covered by the blanket.  
"One hour and a half?," said Lena. Saying the truth.  
"I'm waiting for you to run. Make sure i'll catch you."  
Alex laughed. She's naked too. Her hairs is messy.  
Lena staring at her lips. Felt the overwhelming urge to kiss it again each time they are opened.  
"You need turtle neck clothes for the next few days."  
Lena find her self smile when she realize Alex Danvers is not going to run this time. Even if she hope that Alex would say something.  
"What time is it." Alex looking for her cell phone.  
"02:00 am."  
"You wake up too early. Get some sleep. I'll check on Ethan."  
Alex got out of bed. Lena held her breath as Alex's stood, totaly naked. And walked to Lena's wardrobe. Pulled some of them and then cover her naked body. It's not a new thing for them to sharing clothes. But it just not in this condition.  
Alex came back a few minutes later with Ethan in her arms.  
Lena looked confused. She's always being so speechless with everything Alex doing that involved Ethan in it.  
"Dont worry. He's sleeping. I just can't let him sleep alone tonight. The temperature started to rise."  
Lena nodded. Alex look so cute in the short pants.  
Alex put Ethan slowly on the bed, next to Lena.  
"You can't be like this forever, Ms. Luthor. Put some clothes.. Want me to help you?" Alex teased. Walking toward to Lena's bed side. Took the bra off the floor.  
Lena stared at the object in Alex's hand. Her bra look so good on Alex's hand. It look suitable.  
Alex hold her breath as Lena sat on the bed. Naked. Waiting for Alex to put her bra on.  
Alex felt her whole body tremble as her hands touched Lena's skin. Holding back in the feeling of wanting to hug Lena, buried her face in Lena's neck.  
She choose to walk away and grab a tank top for Lena. Hand it to Lena and walking to another side of bed.  
There are still a small space at the bed, next to Ethan and Alex took the space.  
Her hand grabing Ethan's forehead. Her face look so worry.  
Lena move her body to grab Ethan's face and kiss him.. "He would be okay. You.. taking a good care of him."  
"I like him.."  
"Thanks Alex.."  
"You're welcome.."  
Then they looked at each other's eyes, with Ethan's body in the middle. Alex put his hand on Ethan's stomach, pull him closer. Even on his sleep, Ethan hold Alex's hand and pressed it on his chest. Feel so comfort in the arms of Alex Danvers.  
Lena couldn't hold back her feelings, not anymore. She bites her lips, forcing her self not to cry.  
Alex comes to their life, just like a sweetest dream, unplaned, it's just happen, she stayed, for a while, in the middle of the pain of Lena Luthor's life.  
Lena tidy up her own life, not letting anyone to get in the door. The broke up things with James make her close the door even more. And Alex Danvers comes, the one who never been in love with her, found out her long time secret, being so close to her son, look very sincare, and ask nothing to Lena.  
And the tonight's sex session, it happen because of Lena it self. Alex always try to keep the distance. She respect Lena. Beside their first kiss, Alex really try to become a very good friend.  
Kara is Lena's best friend. Kara have done many things to Lena for the last two years. Lena can never compare both of them. They are totaly different.  
What she'd through with Alex, she didn't through it with Kara.  
"Alex. Look at me." Lena said. Her voice was very deep. Almost unclear.  
Alex raised her head. She just buried her face in Ethan's hair, hiding her face. She's not afraid of the way Lena looking at her, but she afraid of her own feelings towards Lena, after all the things that happen between them.  
"Can i ask you crazy question?"  
Alex nodded. The part of her feel so afraid but she force to cover it.  
"Surprise me."  
Lena hesitated. Not sure to ask. The part of her too afraid to know the answer. But she really need to know right now.  
"Alex.."  
Their eyes met in a dim light. Alex hold Ethan even tighter while hoping it won't make Ethan up, hiding awkwardness.  
Lena staring at Ethan's face, then comeback to Alex.  
"You want kids. In your life.." Lena paused, take a deep breath. "I wondering it's you want an adoption. Or you want to have your own kids?"  
Alex frowned. Her eyebrows met in the middle.  
"Both of it i think."  
"So you want to have more than one?"  
"Yes why not?," said Alex. Looking at Lena's eyes. Try to figure out why Lena make the question.  
"I think of Kara.. you know.." Alex eyes being red when she mention Kara.  
"She lose everyone. She's all alone. She needs home.. and part of me want to be like my parent. Being a home for someone."  
Lena could feel Alex really meant the words.  
"And imagine having a wife. Pregnant.. lying next to me everynight, with me talking to the baby and kissing her mommy. You know that's my wildest dream. Not sure if i could have it."  
Lena held her breath.  
"That's breathtaking." Lena whispered.  
Imagine her self to become that lucky girl.  
"Alex..i'm wondering. If there was no Kara.. no Maggie.. "  
Alex waiting Lena to finished her words.  
"If it's just you and me. Would it happen to be something? You and me?"  
Alex choked. Her voice caugth in her throat. Imagine a Lena Luthor lying next to her every night, she didn't have that much courage for it.  
"Me? A Danvers?." Alex responed. Still holding Ethan in her arms.  
"Yes.. a Danvers being with a Luthor.. "  
Alex feel the pain in Lena's voice when she mentioned her last name.  
"Lena, you know. I never plan to date a Luthor, never.." Alex stops and she felt the change in lena's face.  
"Not in a bad way.. you know, Lena.. i have nothing to offered. And you are the CEO of the L-corp, you're not just running the company.. you're running the world..i'm just a Federal Agent, and i risk my life for that each and everyday. We just didn't fit in together. You're totaly out of my league.." Alex smile. Bitter. It didn't like talking with Lena, it's like she talking to her self. Remind her self.  
"And if it didn't work between us.. it will hurts Ethan and Kara... So it's better this way." Alex close the sentence. Her lips dry. She licks her lower lips. Avoid to look at Lena, staring at the ceiling. Feeling afraid when she realize her heart was hurting so bad.  
"I know.. i get it." Lena finaly talk, so hard to hide the tremble in her voice. Tears falling down her cheek. Alex didn't see it. Her chest hurts so much until it's hard to breath. This Luthor's name caused her so much pain. She choose to blame that Luthor's last name, than blaming her self being not good enough for someone like Alex Danvers.  
Lena can see Alex getting out the bed. She kissed Ethan forhead once before she left. Then she turn off one more nightlamp, leaving only one dim lamp on the room, make it darker.  
Lena's tears still falling down. Her whole body trembled. She afraid of losing Alex Danvers. Losing Kara caused her so much pain. She couldn't lose again. She was too afraid to imagine the pain that would come later. Lena heard the sound of the sink from her bathroom. She realize Alex will leaving just right know.  
Without a sound Alex walked in, still in Lena's sleep suit, means she didn't leave tonight. Not yet..  
She walks towards Lena, sitting next to Lena's. Rubbing her face. Wipe the tears on Lena's cheek. Lena hates how could this hand being so comfort, she want to own this hand so much until it hurts, but the fears of losing Alex was much bigger than any others feeling.  
Then Lena felt Alex press her body in a tight space of the bed, Alex hugged her from behind, Alex's arm just below her chest, caressing her body with affection. She can feel Alex's breath on her neck.  
"Lena, stop crying. i'm not leaving. I just.. can't.." Alex sighed.  
"I wouldn't let you and Ethan being alone, anymore.. i stay here. It's funny that i'm used to be left, not the one who leaving. So don't worry."  
Lena feel sorrow in Alex's voice. She wants to tell Alex that she would be there too. Like forever..  
Thats she want to be like this forever. But she just know that she's just not good enough for Alex. Living with a Luthor would never be normal, never be easy. Alex deserve peace. Alex deserve to be happy.  
"If Kara come back. Sure she will.. Everything would be easy. Ethan would have the coolest aunty in the universe."  
Lena can feel Alex smiling in her words. Her hand still hugging Lena, and it feels like home..  
"And someday you'll find someone. He should be rich, to fits you..and powerfull enough to handle the stubborn girl like you."  
"I'm stubborn?"  
Lena turned around. Looked at Alex's face. Enjoy the view, while there was still chance.  
"Yes you are ms. Sexy Luthor. I can feel it. Even when you're naked..you make me crazy. Push me to my limit."  
Alex plays her fingers on Lena's lips. Teasing it.  
Lena sighed in ber breath.  
"Quite.. There's Ethan right beside you."  
Inside of replying, Lena uses her tongue to pull one of Alex's fingers into her mouth.  
Alex has to muffler her own moan at the sensation, and when Lena bites down it, she gasped a curse into Lena's ear.  
"Quite," Lena whisper with a mocking smile. Alex growls and captured her lips in another bruising kiss as she trails her hand down Lena's body until she reach Lena's underwear.  
Lena hiking one of her leg up around Alex's hip and pulling her closer.  
Alex takes a moment to caressing the uncovered skin. Digging her nails in and making Lena moan and buck againts her.  
Then moves her hand around to slip between their bodies, sliding under the elastic of Lena’s underwear.  
Lena cries out when Alex's finger slip inside her. But she buries her head in Alex's neck, muffling the sound by biting down her shoulder with enough force to bruise, even through her shirt.  
She’s wet enough that it’s trickling down Alex’s wrist to soak into her underwear, and her hips keep moving, matching the rhythm of her thrusts.  
There's soft noise tearing out from her throat, that increases in pitch and volume until she spasms againts Alex's body.  
Alex hisses in her ear, swallowing her own cry when it turns to a real pain on her shoulders as Lena rides out her climax.  
Alex withdraws her fingers slowly, feel it really wet.  
And considers it for a moment before bringing it to her mouth, licking the moisture from her fingers while Lena watches her with pupils blown wide with lust.  
"You are very dangerous Director Danvers," Lena sighed.  
"And Kara Zor-El would going to kill me when she come back."  
Alex no longer feels too sad when she mentioned Kara's name. Otherwise, full of hope.

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after the maraton Sex. Things would never be the same anymore.  
> I want to add some jealous moment but i'm not sure if this is the right time.  
> Could you let me know what do you think about it??


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However.. Maggie Sawyer always have her own place in Alex's heart.

It's a beautiful morning, even if it's raining outside.  
Lena wakes up from sleep due to the noise voice from Ethan.  
Ethan is always an enthusiastic kid, but Alex always made him _super-enthusiastic_  
in whatever he went through with Alex.

Lena didn't immediately open her eyes. Hearing the conversation between her son and Alex always made her heart warm. She wanted to cherish this time for a few moments.  
"Can we count the number of stars in the universe?" Ethan ask.  
Lena open her eyes a little, she saw Ethan sticking to Alex,  
his face is very cute, Alex stroked his hair as if she was used to doing it since forever.  
"You can't..Even though people might claim to see millions of stars in the night sky, we really only can observe a thousand or more. If it’s a really clear night with no moon and a person isn’t near any light sources, someone with extremely good eyesight might be able to view around 2,000 stars in the sky at once. There just aren’t enough stars close and bright enough for us to see more."  
Hearing Alex's voice talking to Ethan, sometimes about science, robotic, and now about astronomy, made Lena feel an unusual thing. The feeling that had been there a moment ago, but was more certain, _and deeper.._  
Lena always wanted to have a genius partner. That's why she chose Jack even though it didn't work out in the end. Alex Danvers is a genius, brilliant, yet gentle and loving, how lena doesn't want to be with her.  
"Oh one more kiddo..you know.. stars don’t twinkle even if it's kind of popular song..Stars only appear to twinkle because the light from the star must pass through layers of different density, causing the light to deflect before it gets to your eyes, the light appears to be twinkling. However, if you look at stars above the atmosphere, you won’t see the twinkling."  
"And how can i look the star above the atmosphere, Alex?"  
Alex laughed and gave Ethan a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Maybe i can take you later. A few more years. Now eat your breakfast and you will take one more pill before i leave to work."  
Alex tickles his stomach before Ethan salutes him and gets off the bed.  
"You can open your eyes right now ma'am CEO."  
Alex comes closer to her, part of Lena wished Alex kissed her or at least spoiled her like she spoiled Ethan but no, she just got closer to Lena and made Lena hate how Alex offer the warmth that can't be claimed.  
"You have too many promises to him, Director Danvers. Are you sure you can keep it?." Lena raises her eyebrow.  
"Why not? Do i look like that, Le? I never promise things that i can't keep."  
"Yes.. like you tell me you can't be with me in a special way because that's exactly not the things you want, dont you?"  
Alex's face scowled, her heart shifted slightly. She stared at Lena's pretty face, more than pretty, pretty is not enough to describe this woman. She is perfect woman who wasn't at her level. It's not that I don't want to be with Lena, but Alex wants to be with Lena forever, _She wants a forever things_..and that dream is too difficult to imagine.  
"You want to say that you starts falling to me, Ms. Luthor? That's what i got?"  
Lena take the question, and looks at Alex's eyes. That soft, nervouse brown eyes. Her hair that frames her face perfectly and Lena want to pull it back just to see all of Alex's face so she just to that. She reach and tucks Alex's hair behind her ear.  
"Are you afraid of morning breath, Director?," Lena asked.  
She let her expression shift to a smirk that carried hints of her natural flirtatiousness.  
And Alex is helpless. _Who could?_  
Lena’s lips move to her mouth, drawing her into a slow, deliberate kiss, and Alex knows she wants it too. And the kissed went wild. The aggressive, biting kisses made Alex's head spin, whimpering as Lena almost growled at her.  
Alex knows something happened to Lena. Lena might have feelings for her. Same thing almost happened with Alex and Sam. Alex felt the difference from Sam after Alex's relationship with Rubby become closer. And Alex hates the fact that Sam might want Alex to be a part of Rubby, not because that feeling comes naturally.  
Lena retracted her kiss when she realized that Alex was deep in her own thought.  
But it didn't take long for Alex to pull Lena into her arms.  
"It's time to go, isn't it?" Lena asked quietly, both hating the edge of fear in her voice and grateful that she could still hide it and now showing it all to the older woman.  
"Soon. But I want to make sure i talk to you about it."  
"You already told me why you don't wanna be with me. I don't have to listen to it everyday, Alex."  
Lena hated how her body was so comfortable in Alex's arms even when she wanted to pull away.  
Lena adored the way Alex cuddling her. She feel trapped, half of it by the way Alex clung to her, tucked her body as close as possible. Make her felt protected and cared for.  
“You know, I'm having a difficult time about my relationship’s life. I would even rather deal with aliens than with feelings. And, i don't think that you know me enough to decide what you want from me. I mean, Maggie left after-- _yeah_ you know what i through with Maggie and then Sam left even when we start nothing and then Kara's left-- everyone is—," was a harsh, deep hiss before Lena deflated, gentled, rested her forehead against Alex's chin and her voice became a bare whisper. "I don't want to lose you and Ethan…i only know how to love but I don't know how to keep people in my life. I can’t even make a single person to stay. I'm a useless Director.."  
"No, Alex, listened — "  
Lena's smile was a very welcome one, and sweet, beating back the shadows clinging to her for the moment. There was no resisting striding over and kissing that smile on her lips, Alex running her hands over Lena's belly and stroke it, then around to her back. They were lust and comfort and a hundred other feelings that neither was quite ready to put a names on it.  
"Lena.." Alex breathed out, gasping as Lena slit a knee between her legs.  
"I don't wanna have a meaningless sex with you, Lena. You're Kara's best friend. You make my sister happy in a way she never felt before. You save the world twice. And i want to be careful with you. Because you deserve to be happy too.. and i'm not sure---"  
Alex didn't finished her word she hear her phone rang. It's 06.30 AM and Winn Schott name on the phone. 

Lena felt the warm body slipping away to pick up Winn's call so she wrapped her own arms around the taller woman swiftly, don't wanna let go whatever the things between them.  
She indulged herself to rest her head against the woman's shoulder, chest to chest, heart to heart, skin to skin, she could feel Alex's torso raising and falling due to her breathing. Lena knows DEO have so many secret in it and Winn's call means a private call and Alex shouldn't pickup that call like this.  
Alex's hand that caressed Lena’s back in gentle, comforting circles, Lena hates how hard she tries to find the negative side of Alex's Danvers but it never works.  
"Director.. or should i call you Alex right now?"  
Winn's voice was hoarse. Almost like a whisper but Alex still can hear it.  
"What happen?," Alex sounded impatient but her tone was calm.  
"You have to come here. Maggie is here." Winn said.  
Alex want to ask _Maggie who_ but the question sounds stupid.  
Alex keep silent for a few seconds her hand on Lena are getting loose.  
"Chaos on the street, NCPD was there, and Maggie--"  
"But Maggie is in Metropolis.." Alex hisses.  
Lena could feel the change in Alex's face when she mentioned the name of her ex-fiancé. And her heart ached a little when she suddenly recognized that face. Alex danvers' strange face.  
The old Alex Danvers's face.  
"Dear God Alex i don't know. Just come right now. She kept bleeding." Lena hears Winn's from the other side, half screaming.  
Three seconds later Alex was not in her bedroom anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i wanna know what you're thinking about Maggie Sawyer comeback to Alex's life? Frankly i still haven't decide how the ending would come.  
> So i need you all to tell me what do you prefer.  
> Thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment..  
> i really want to know how you guys think about it..  
> thank you..


End file.
